Forbidden Fruit
by Alex Amsel
Summary: SEQUEL TO "MY FIRST NIGHT AT THE AKATSUKI"! SEX, BLOOD AND MAMORU-CHAN! ;D
1. The End

So I decided to make the sequel alter all… Here it is!

**Forbidden**** Fruit**

**A sequel by: Alex Amsel**

**A sequel to: My First Night At The Akatsuki**

This story begins with an end...

"YOU HEARTLESS PINK HAIRED BITCH!! YOU WHORE!! You.." no more words came out of my mouth... My mind was going blank.. I couldn't insult her anymore... I knew her, I grew up next to her... Her develpoment was always inferior... **Haruno Sakura**...

"M-mamoru-chan?!" she seemed so surprised to see me... But of course, she thought I was dead! I played dead after Sasuke (Orochimaru's bitch) left Konoha... "H-how?" she stuttered..

Suddenly my mind started to go blank... A horrible pain boiled in my veins..!

**_SAKURA'S POV_**

Didn't Hirasawa Mamoru-chan die 2 and a half years ago? She was killed by Kabuto in the first attempt to bring Sasuke back.. Her body was carried back to Konoha where she was incinerated and her ashes were thrown into the river by some anbu... She was in front of me.. Knealing by Sasori's body, obviously devastated by his death... Suddenly, her eyes started to turn blood red, she bared fangs... She growled like a wolf, her skin seemed paler... She snarled at me...

Chiyo-baasama moved quickly in front of me... "Careful! Do you know what this is?!" she shouted... I was confused... All I could do was shake my head in denial... "This is a Hirasawa, they're thought to be extint... It's a clan... They believe in the occult and have strange rituals, guilty of many disappereances... Caused conmotion 50 years ago in the sand village.." she said quickly... Was that really Mamoru? But before I could even move... Chiyo-baasama was slashing her wrist... Blood poured into the ground... Suddenly Mamoru went crazy and finally fainted...

**_END OF SAKURA'S POV_**

When I came to my senses again, I was not in the same place... I was in some random forest, lying on the grass... "You finally awake love?"

I knew that voice!.. KABUTO!

"Kabuto!" I exclaimed..


	2. I'm Coming Home

_Last time in "Forbidden Fruit"... Sasori was killed by Sakura and Chiyo... I can't believe this! He said he was going to be back soon!! Just when he comes back he dies!!! I lost my senses after Chiyo attacked me... And I woke up in some random forest with Kabuto!! _

"Kabuto!" I exclaimed..

"Yes my love?" he answered...

What the hell? Was I kidnapped? But why? Did this had to do with Orochimaru? No, he hates me... I ran away to the Akatsuki because I couldn't stand to be the second... But what if he wanted me back?

"What do YOU want?" I asked rudely...

"I'm here to escort you back home of course!" he said calmly..

"And what if I don't want to go back?"

"Well I don't think you want to go back to that shithole... I still don't get how you didn't lose your virginity!"

Didn't he know I wasn't a virgin anymore? Maybe this was good, so I decided to play virgin...

"I think I'm strong enough to guard my virginity asshole!" I said rudely as I stood up slowly to make my way back to the HQ..

But he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly to his rock-hard chest... "Where do you think you're going?"

"HOME!" I said trying to get away from his grip, but he was too strong!

"Then let me escort you! Orochimaru-sama is been so worried about you!"

"NO THAT'S NOT MY HOME!!"

And in my attempts to get away we fell to the ground, he ontop of me..

"K-kabuto..."

"Yes my love?"

Suddenly he was kissing me deeply, stradling my hips, and wrapping his arms sroung my waist again... His hands went up to carress my breasts... "H-help!" I tried to scream between the short periods of time he took to breath (just to kiss me again)... "Stop this!"

"Stop?" he asked "You're the one who seduced me! You've played with my feeling for 2 years! Now I'm not holding back" he whispered.

"I didn't do such things! Please stop!" Tears started falling down my cheeks...

"What in the world do you think you're doing, Kabuto?" A deep calm voice asked... A voice I was glad to hear..

"Kimimaro-san... Why are you here?" Kabuto asked.

"Well, Orochimaru didn't want you to rape Mamoru, so he sent me to prevent just what you were doing right now... Come over here Mamoru, you're not safe with him.." Kimimaro said.

"Kimimaro-chan!!" I cheered.. I was so happy to see him! Last time I saw him he was terribly sick and agonizing in a bed in sound 2 years ago... I went over to him, he held me tightly as I cried in his embrace...

"Now, fix yourself up... Orochimaru-sama wants to see you.." he said...

"And what about my clothes?" I asked...

"Well, Orochimaru-sama bought you a whole new closet full with lots of clother and lingerie... Let the Akatsuki keep the old ones..."

"Could you quit flirting and hurry up?" Kabuto said, already taking the lead..

I held Kimimaro's arm tightly, I was scared... What did destiny prepared for me over there?"

***

**_KABUTO'S POV..._**

When we arrived I had to report to Orochimaru-sama inmediately, but first I undid my tranformation... Being Kimimaro while making a copy of myself was troublesome... I let the copy lead Mamoru to her room while I reported to Orochimaru-sama... When I opened the door I found a recently frecuent sight... Orochimaru-sama was fucking another of those whores, and judging by his expression he was climaxing... With one final snake-like hiss, he came inside of her, just to choke her to death after 3 seconds... "Orochimaru-sama, I've brought Hirasawa Mamoru-chan as you asked..."

"Splendid, Kabuto... Finally my lust will be satisfied.." he sighed...

"Yes, I've noticed your recent sexual addiction... May I ask what is happening?"

"Easy, Kabuto... I've been lusting for her since she was born... But I had to wait for her body to mature a little so that I could have her... But that `little´ took me 16 years of just jerking off... I couldn't hold back anymore.. Now go find her and bring her to my bedroom... This room is too dirty for a pure thing like her.."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama.."


	3. Things changed?

When I arrived at Orochimaru's hideout Kimimaro and I parted ways, he had to report to Orochimaru or something... Kabuto led me to my old room, that cold room with rock walls and decomposed furniture... When we got to my room I closed and locked the door in his face... I coudln't help but scream when I saw how many changes it had!! The temperature was very nice, the walls were painted a light blue, it had a huge king sized bed with soft sheets and feather pillows!

Then I noticed three doors, 2 on one side of the room and 1 on the other... I opened the first one and before my eyes was a huge, spacious walking closet full of clothes, accesories, purses, shoes! This was a dream... It was all categorized by color! I went to the black section to find something classy to wear to see Orochimaru later... I took out a short black leather dress, high heels and matching accesories... Guessing it would be a bathroom, I opened the second door... That was no bathroom! That was a fucking pool!!! Steamy hot water waiting for me in huge bathtub!! But just for curiosity I wanted to know what was on the other side of the third door, to my disgrace it was locked... But I payed no attention to it and dived into the hot steamy water of my bathroom!!

"Orochimaru-sama is waiting!! Mamoru-chan hurry up!" Kabuto screamed through the door...

"Oh just come in!! I'm wearing a towel so it doesn't matter!!"

"Fine for me!!"

He entered just as I ran into the walking closet to put on my dress... I combed my hair and put on my accesories... I heard Kabuto mumble something but I payed no attention to him... He led me to the dinning room and left in a poof of smoke... I was nervous as hell!! But I gathered courage and opened the door... In front of me was the same old fashioned dinning room with a long table just for a few people.. In front of me was Orochimaru dressed in a leather shirt and pants, and Sasuke dressed in something very similar to that shirt he used when we were 13... He seemed surprised to see me...

Orochimaru got up from his seat and offered a chair by Sasuke's side to me... "Welcome back, Mamoru-chan" he said smirking...

"I'm... glad to be back, Orochimaru-sama!" I smiled...

Sasuke stayed in silence, just observing me from the corner of his eye... Orochimaru talked about something random to break the ice... Suddennly I felt a hand on my tight feeling it, rubbing it, going straight for my painties... I stayed calm and carefully looked down just to see Sasuke's hand rubbing my inner tight! He smirked softly but Orochimaru didn't seem to notice... Luckily the food arrived and Sasuke had to put his hand away to eat... The food was delicious! But dinner ended quickly and I got up from my seat, I was really tired and needed some sleep...

I walked through the long hallways, heading for my room when two strong arms wrapped around my waist! "S-sasuke!"

"Yes, Mamoru?" he chuckled as he nuzzled my neck, I moaned softly..

"S-stop it!"

"Why should I? Now lets go to your room before I do you right here..."

I decided to listen to him and led him to my room, once there he pushed me into the bed and fell on top of me, straddling my hips... He kissed me roughly as his hands went straight for my panties! "Stop!" I exclaimed..

"What now?"

"Don't you want a little striptease before all the fucking thingy?" I asked..

He smirked and sat in the bed, his growing erection was obvious... I unzipped the dress and let it fall slowly to the floor, revealing my sexy lingerie... I took of my bra and pushed him into the bed, I crawled on top of him and unzipped his pants... "Close your eyes.." I whispered seductively in his ear...... All that he heard of me was the door closing after me! "Asshole!" I shouted loud enough so he could hear me... I ran as fast as my tired legs allowed me to (damn thats fast).! But unluckily, I bumped into something.. or someone!

"Watch your step ass!" I said `delicately´...

"Well isn't you mouth dirtier than before?"

"Orochimaru-sama! I-I'm so sorry! I..."

"Thought I was someone else? Maybe Kabuto?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Well, aren't you cute when you apologize? But look you hurt your knee... Lets go to my room, I got a first aid kit in my room... You can stay with me since it seems you were escaping from your room..."

And with that we disappeared in a poof of smoke...


	4. Orochimarusama I

Orochimaru's room was as dark as I thought it would be, but the temperature was really nice and the covers of his bed were warm... I sat on his bed as he looked for the first aid kit... I felt very happy, this was just like before, Orochimaru cared for me... Wasn't Orochimaru taking to long in the bathroom just to find a first aid kit? I decided to help him look for it, but the door was locked! Suddenly I heard something weird... "A-ahhn.. Mamoru!" his voice hissed... What the fuck was happening in the bathroom? I heard more sounds... groaning and grunting sounds.. "Hmm! Ah! M-mamoru!"

Why did he has to say my name? What was happening? Those sounds could only mean one thing... But I couldn't believe it! WAS HE JERKING OFF?!

The door slowly opened revealing a half naked Orochimaru in front of me... "What the hell Orochimaru?!" I exclaimed, scared... He licked his lips seductively and kissed me deeply, holding me close to him... At first it was vey romantic to I let myself enjoy, but as it advanced it turned rough... He pushed me into the bed and crawled on top of me, "I've been waiting too long... Time for my reward.." he said as his hand went straight to what was left of my clothes after escaping from Sasuke... MY PANTIES! His tounge stretched to lick my nipple.. I moaned softly, hoping he wouldn't hear me, but he did... "My, my... What a naughtly girl.." he purrred.. He rubbed my clit with his underwear-covered erection... "No! Stop!" I pleaded, but it was useless... He took off his boxers, revealing his huuuge erection! That thing was not gonna fit in there!!! No matter how much I pleaded, he positioned himself and entered me slowly... Suddenly his pleassured face became serious, it even looked dissapointed... "Mamoru-chan... Are you a virgin? Am I your first?!" he seemed angry...

"I-I..."

"You what!" he yelled as he continued to thrust in and out very harshly... "Tell me bitch!"

"Stop, Orochimaru-sama! It hurts!"

"You must be feeling great right now... Huh?"

I nodded, ashamed of admitting it...

"Then, since you're no virgin let me show you real pleassure..." he said as he hit some spot inside me that felt awsome!! But nothing lasts forever and we climaxed together... He then, hugged me close to him and asked.. "Who?"

"Akasuna no Sasori... At first it was rape, but he was my first only one before this... He's dead now.. I really liked him.. But now it doesn't matter.."

"Your work begins tomorrow, I have what i wanted, more or less..." he whispered, but before I could ask what was he talking about, he drifted to sleep and so did I..


	5. Surprise Surprise

I woke up in Orochimaru's arms, he slept peacefully beside me... But I couldn't stay there forever, so after a few minutes I snuck out of his room, wearing nothing but panties! Luckily it was still early so no one could see me... I ran quickly into my room and locked the door behind me, just to find a surprise inside... Sasuke was sleeping soundly in my bed! "Shit" I cursed under my breath... I decided to take a bath before he woke up, so I went into the bathroom and locked the door, diving into the clean steamy water.... I heard a knock on the door, but I payed no attention to it... There were several more knocks, but they eventually stopped.. Feeling relieved I got out from the water and wrapped a towel around myself... But when i opened the door, Sasuke was not in the bed anymore... He's gone yayy! Something, then, caught my attention... The third door I couldn't open in yesterday was open and waiting for curiousity to strike me...

I entered the room quietly... What the fuck? This was a baby's room! The expensive-looking crib was in the center of the room, there was another door on the other side of the room... Another walking closet... This one had maternity clothes on one side and baby clothes on the other! They were all baby boy clothes... The room was painted a sky blue... Were they expecting a baby? I hope the work Orochimaru was talking about was babysitting! I love kids! "Do you like it?" someone breathed on my neck...

"What the hell Sasuke! Can't you at least knock!!" I yelled

"Why should I knock the door of my offspring's room?"

"Excuse me? YOU?! FATHER?!"

"Well.. Not yet.. I have to get my woman pregnant.."

"Good luck with that poor soul"

"I mean you, Mamoru"

"When the fuck did I became your woman, ass?"

"What the fuck do you think you came here for? You are going to marry me.."

"Well I don't see any ring in this hand, so I'm not your fiancee!!! I'd rather marry Kabuto's bony ass before you!

"Well, Kabuto's ass is very late cacuse you are MINE!" he said as he grabbed my arm and put a ring on my finger... I tried to take it off, but as I thought it over, I had nowhere else to go to, Sasori was dead so to love someone was really hard right now (maybe i would never find my true love so marrying this asshole was the best I could do for my sake...), Orochimaru would torture me the rest of my life if I didn't listen to him... It was decided I would have to marry.. Sasugay!

I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly...

"You still owe me a striptease..." he purred...


	6. Pregnancy Attempt

What striptease could I do with only a towel? I didn't know... But Sasuke asked for it so quietly I removed the towel from my body as he's eyes explored it... "Come here, don't be shy my love.." he said... As I walked slowly the bed he was sitting in (MY bed), an idea hit me! Maybe if I told him I slept with Orochimaru, which I did, and with a member of the Akatsuki, he wouldn't want me anymore!

"You're aware I did it with Orochimaru and with a member of the Akatsuki, right?" I asked.

"Yes... Orochimaru told me this morning.. But he said the Akatsuki member is dead and that he knows you're all mine now.."

"Shit.." I cursed under my breath..

"Did you say something?"

"Nope"

"Oh ok..." his face showed pure lust.. "Now shall we continue?"

I nodded... He made me straddle him as he rubbed my clit and massaged my brests, I felt very uncomfortable, but still moaned loudly... I felt his erection grow and rub my tight... His expression was pained, so I decided to be good and pull down his pants and boxers, so his not-so-big boner wouldn't hurt... He sucked on my nipples and carresed my ass... He, suddenly, sticked two fingers inside me, thrusting them in and out very deeply... I moaned loudly and hugged him tightly... He then licked his fingers.. "You taste really sweet, my love.." he purred..

"Where have I heard that before? Oh yes! In the Akatsuki hideout!" I said..

He didn't seem to like my comment for he pushed into the bed and straddled my waist, his neared his face tu mine just to lick my cheek and claim my lips on a heated kiss as he plunged into me... He thrusted in and out me harshly, he grabbed my breasts as my hips rised involuntarily to match his thrust... He then shifted me to doggy style position and kept thrusting... He pinched my nipples and licked me all over... I felt myself start to tremble, knowing I was about to come, I looked at Sasuke... By his expression it was obvious he was about to come too... He came inside me and we collapsed together... "Ma-mamoru.." he panted...

"Hm?"

"I love you..."

"I know... I don't.."

"Hn... I don't care.."

I felt his hand rubbing my belly... "You'll make a great mother..." he said before drifting to sleep...

I smiled for myself and whispered.. "Hell no... I maded a chakra barrier in my woomb.." and peacefully enjoyed the heat that Sasuke's body emitted...


	7. WHAT!

**_5 days after Sasuke's pregnancy attempt... NOON.. 4 PM_**

*BARF!* "Oh... shit!"

This was the 3rd time today sneaking out of Sasuke's training to puke... Yesterday I was just fine... Did I caught some stomach virus when Sasuke dragged me to buy some chinese food? Maybe I ate something rotten... This couldn't go on like this I had to go to Kabuto's lab for a check up... I had already sneak out of Sasuke's training and Kabuto's lab was a few corridors away, so I took advantage Sasuke didn't need me at the moment...

"Kabuto! You here?" I said as I entered his creepy domain..

"Over here, Mamoru!" his voice sounded distant, this lab was really enormous...

"Hey, I think I caught a stomach virus or something... Could you do me a check up just to be sure?" Suddenly, he was in front of me..

"Well of course!"

He guided me to a table a told me to sit there... "First you have to take off your shirt!" He said staring at my breasts.. I slapped him.. "Stop joking I'm feeling terrible!!"

He, then, acquired an air of professionalism and put his ear to my belly... I made a surprised face... "Lie down and lift your shirt a little, also unbutton your pants.."

"What the-"

"Just listen! This is serious!"

I did what he told me and saw him return woth a pair of gloves on... He placed his hand on my belly and started pulsing chakra... He face showed worry and confusion... "Mamoru-chan.. I-I don't know how to tell you this but... You're pregnant!"

"WHAT?!"

"Y-you're pregnant.."

"Kabuto, don't play with me..."

"I'm not! It hurts me too! Don't you know that I love you?! You were supposed to carry MY children! Not Sasuke's!"

"It's not Sasuke's... I-I used chakra to protect my woomb..." Our eyes widened at the same time...

"It can't be! Orochimaru-sama?!"

"I don't know..."

"Name the people you've had sex with Mamoru-chan..."

"Sasori, Orochimaru and Sasuke.."

"But it can't be Sasuke's... It can be his... But there's little probability..."

"Kabuto, you have to keep this a secret! When they found out, we'll say it's Sasuke's okay?"

"Ok.. But what if the baby has red hair or snake-like eyes?"

"I'll deal with them... It's my child we're talking about!" I gave his an encouraging smile, though I was scared to death!

Kabuto carresed my still flat belly and planted a small kiss on it... He blushed... A tear rolled down my cheek as he rested his head on my belly...


	8. 4 Months

**_4 MONTHS LATER..._**

"Mamoru, tell me the truth!" Sasuke pleaded

"What are you talking about?" I tried to hide my notorious belly..

"You're pregnant!" he said.

"I-I..." I stuttered... He hugged me tightly to him.. "I'm so happy! But why are you wearing your usual clothes? You'll crush the baby!" he said as he guided me to the walking closet in the baby's room and got me a lavender maternity dress... It was very light on my belly and tight in my breasts.... I haven't seen Orochimaru in all my four months of prengnancy... So he wasn't aware of my belly... Sasuke held my hand and dragged me to his room... "Orochimaru!" he shouted...

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"Mamoru's p-preg..."

"Pregnant?" Orochimaru looked at me.. I blushed.. " You look stunning, Mamoru-chan.. " he said..

"I just came to inform you.. So, I'll go buy Mamoru some food.. Could you stay with her until I come back? I want her under complete vigilance..." Sasuke said, looking at me..

"As you wish, Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru smirked

"Mamoru, do you want anything in special?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm.. Strawberry yogurt, some melon and sushi! And some chocolate would be nice.." I smiled... Both looked at me, amazed, and then smiled.. Sasuke left the room, leaving me and Orochimaru in an awkward silence...

He gestured for me to sit with him on his bed... I obeyed and sat quietly...

"So, my naughty girl, who's the daddy?" he said as he got his face nearer to mine...

"Sasuke.."

"Hmmm... You can not fool me... Is it me? Or Sasori? Or maybe you were being naughty around the hideout..."

"It's Sasuke's.."

He rubbed my belly and licked his lips... "You sure? I'd be twice happy if it were mine... Since Sasuke may be your fiancee but you are mine since you were born..."

"It's Sasuke's..."

"Ok, if you say so... Wouldn't you like to have my baby?"

"No... I have enough with Sasuke's offspring!" I said getting up from the bed... "Plus.. Didn't you brought me here to marry that asshole?"

"You're still mine... And I can have you whenever I want.."

"I'm have no owner!! I'm not an object!! JERK!" I yelled and stormed out of the room..

My belly was a little heavy... I walked slowly to my room and lied down on the bed... I closed my eyes and started to think about what would happen if my baby was Orochimaru's.. Maybe I would give birth to it and Orochimaru would take him or her away, rape me 2 or 3 times and them leave me to Sasuke's mercy.. I was really tired... I fell asleep without noticing...

In my dream I saw the Kyuubi... No, it was not the Kyuubi, this thing was black, and had 12 tails... It looked at with scary but beautiful yellow eyes... "Hello, kid... Long time no see.." it smiled gently...

"Um.. hi?" I stuttered.. Its gigantic form got nearer to me, yellow eyes reflecting a motherly affection... "Who are you?" I asked..

"I'm the 12-tailed wolf... I sleep within you..."

"Ohh.. You're like Naruto-chan's fox! The 9-tailed fox!"

"Kind of... I sleep within you voluntarily... The 9-tailed fox was sealed within a newborn against its will..."

"Were you there to see it?"

"No... I heard through your ears when you lived in Konohagakure... "

"Oh... Hey when did you get inside me?"

"When you were in the woomb..."

"And how come we didn't talk before?"

"We can talk whenever your heart desires.."

"Hey can we talk when I'm awake?"

"Yes.. And I can also speak for you... You know those times when your arrogant or mean and you didn't even think what you're saying? Well that's me.. Remember, Mamoru, I'm always protecting you... Always.. "

***

I woke up surprised by how real that dream felt... Sasuke was lying by my side, observing me with a smie plastered on his face... "You hungry?"

`Hey, can you hear me?´ I thought..

_"Yes, I can hear you... And yes, it wasn't just a dream I exist!"_

`Hachi, you hungry?´

_"Hachi?"_

`Yesh, that's your new name!´

_"Love it.. And yes, I'm hungry.. Go eat with your hot-ass boyfriend!"_

`Okay, I'll ignore the comment you made..."

"Mamoru?" Sasuke called

"Huh? Yes let's eat, I'm starving..."

He kissed my cheek and carrresed my belly... I blushed, and he got his face nearer to mine and kissed me deeply and for the first time y enjoyed it! Am I falling for Sasuke?


	9. 7 months

**_Now Hachi is a character in the story so she will pop out sometimes to complain to Mamoru about the space inside her...! :D_**

**_3 months later... _**

"Now Mamoru, you have to lie down here..." Kabuto gestured for the table he examined me in 7 months ago...

"Why do have to use all those things to see the baby when you can see it with your chakra?" I asked

"In order for your shitty boyfriend to see it, we have to do you an ultrasound.."

"What did you say?!" Sasuke growled..

Kabuto ignored me and proceeded to lift my large maternity shirt and reveal my huge round markless belly and spread some blue cold goop on it... He then drew a heart on it... "And what's the heart for?" I asked, smiling...

"Love.." he said as he neared his face to mine... Sasuke then grabbed him by the shirt and told him not to mess with me or something... "So Mamoru-chan... You ready to see that huge baby of yours, your belly has grown so much!" He then got a little machine connected to the screen, and started running it through my belly... "There's your baby!" he said...

"Oh god!" I exclaimed...

"Wait! What's this? They're twins!" Kabuto exclaimed

"What?" I was astonished...

"No wait! Triplets! We have Triplets!!" Kabuto exclaimed..

"Sasuke? You herd that?" I asked, but Sasuke was unconcious on the floor since the first baby...

"They're all very cute, Mamoru.." Kabuto said, getting his face nearer to mine again... "What are you doing?" I asked...

"I wish they were my babies..." he said before kissing me softly.. "Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yup!"

"Boy... Boy.. and... Boy!"

"Fine for me..."

"They're all healthy, but to know who's the father you'll have to make some tests after they're born..."

"I know..."

"Well, let me help you take Sasuke to your room and want me to cook for you?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"What about a sandwich? I... can't really cook.." he smiled sweetly...

"What about I cook then?"

"Alright.."

We took Sasuke to MY room and then headed to the kitchen, I put on some apron and started to cook some rice... I got some shrimp, nori, etc etc.. And prepared some sushi rolls for the 2 of us and some for Orochimaru to make sure he ate today... "Kabuto after we finish, can you come with me to Orochimaru's to give him this rolls?"

"Sure.. Now let's eat.."

He fed me the rolls carefully, he smiled when I ate, his eyes reflected such purity... He carrresed my belly and kissed me deeply... I tried to walk away but he pinned me to the wall and nibbled on my neck... "Ah, Kabuto, this is wrong!" I moaned... "Love is never wrong... I love you.." he whispered in my ear... "No Kabuto... It is wrong cause I don't love you.. I'm engaged, I'm pregnant, I don't know who's the father! I should get going..." I said as I headed to Orochimaru's room to give him his food before it got cold... _`Hachi... What should i do?´_

_"You should do what you're doing right now... Go take that food to Orochimaru's room and go back to yours and make love with your fiancee..."_

_`Hmmm alrighty... Thanks Hachi...´ _

_I did as Hachi said and kept walking..._


	10. DIE!

When I opened the door to Orochimaru's room it was all dark inside... "Hello, Mamoru-chan... So, you don't know who's the daddy? That's interesting.." he hissed.. "Let's see which of the triplets is mine..." he said as he wrapped his arms around me... In that exact second I knew I had to do something so he wouldn't harm me or the babies... _"Hachi.. Help me!" _

_"I'm on it! Space here is very limited you know!"_

_"Thanks"_

A strange purple chakra started to glow on my right hand and on the left one an aqua one.. "Don't touch me you freak!!" I grabbed his arm and threw him across the room, crushing the wall... I wanted to take advantage to run, but my body moved on its own... "DIE!" I said as a giant scythe made of the combination of both chakras took form in my hands... I charged at Orochimaru and sliced his head off.. .... I couldn't believe it! Was he.. dead?! Suddenly, Orochimaru's head caughed some blood... "Ka-kabuto!" he hissed.. I started to back off from the talking chopped off head... I could move on my own now... I ran... ran faster than ever.. I was drenched in blood, still running, leaving a red trail after me... I could hear Kabuto shouting my name, looking for me in the distance... I could hear Sasuke calling for me too... He sounded worried, but not distant... "Sasuke?!" I shouted desperately, hoping he would find me before Kabuto did...

"Mamoru?" he asked, now I could see him standing in the middle of the hallway...

"Sasuke!" I shouted out loud, as I dove into his arms... He hugged me tightly to his chest...

"Mamoru... Where were you? Why are you drenched in blood?!" he yelled looking me directly in the eyes...

"I.. Orochimaru! Don't listen to him! He's lying! He... the babies... help me!" I had to pant the last words, I was still seven months pregnant, had three heavy babies in there and ran as fast as my huge body let me... Sasuke didn't need to hear anymore he held me bridal style and ran quickly to MY bedroom... He placed me carefully on the bed and took off my blood-stained clothes, carried me to the bathroom and placed in the steamy water of the tub... "Stay here" he said... He walked slowly out of the bathroom closing the door after him...

***

**_SASUKE'S POV..._**

That Orobastard!!! What's with him now trying to hurt my family?! I stormed into his room... "OROCHIMARU!" I hissed loudly... Only to find Kabuto moping blood off the floor... He looked at me with a dark expression I've never seen before... "We were wrong... Her powers are more than what we expected... Orochimaru-sama thought he could handle it.. Manipulating her..." he whispered.. "Where is he?!" I yelled... I had no time for his stupidities... He kneeled and carresed the blood with his fingers... "Here..."

"You don't mean... She couldn't!" I coudn't believe it..

"But she did... Mamoru-chan killed Orochimaru... You're my new master Sasuke-sama.. I'm... I'm at your service..." he whispered...

"Me? Otokage?"

***

**_BACK TO MAMORU'S POV..._**

The water started to make me dizzy, my face was red as hell (or so I guessed)... I fell asleep in the water without noticing..  
I woke up in MY bed, under the covers, still naked! I sat up and looked around... Nobody around, or so I thought until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist! I lifted the covers just to see a sleeping Sasuke hugging me tightly... I blushed and carresed his hair a little... His eyes opened slowly... "Good morning beautiful.." he whispered... "Morning..." I whispered.. I was still tired, but I needed to pee really badly... So I stood up and went to the bathroom... There, sitting in the toilet I recalled what happened yesterday... Kabuto's sincere love confession, Orochimaru's attempt to hurt the babies, Hachi's chakra taking over my body and chopping Orochimaru's head off... Was he dead? Or did Kabuto made it on time to bring him back to life or something... There was only one way to figure it out... Asking Sasuke, who went to probably kill him for trying to hurt his offspring..

**_DURING BREAKFAST..._**

"So.. What happened last night?" I asked, going straight to the point...

"Nothing..." he said

"Liar..."

"I'm not lying... I didn't have the opportunity to kill that bastard, because it seems he was already dead..."

"Huh?!"

"Yes, YOU killed him, Mamoru.."

"Tha-that can't be! He was still talking when I chopped his head off!"

"Maybe he died while you were running... No one survives after getting his head chopped off..."

"Maybe you're right..."

"Oh, there's something else, it seems I'm the new Otokage..."

"Really?!"

"Yup"

"That's great.."

"Yeah, and I have a beautiful wife to celebrate with..."

"Um, excuse me.. I'm NOT your wife..."

"Hn, whatever.."

"Hn, whatever.." I imitated him as I finished my teriyaki chicken omelette...


	11. What have you done?

I knew I had to face him someday... He was going to help me deliver... "Kabuto?" I said as I opened the door... There he was lying on his bed, his face showed serious lack of sleep... "K-kabuto?" I stuttered...

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you..."

"I'm not really in the mood, Mamoru-chan"

"Please" I coaxed as I sat on the bed beside him...

"Alright... What is it?"

"I can't believe I did what I did... I'm so sorry... I don't know what took over me, I.. I WAS JUST GOING TO DELIVER SOME FOOD!!"

"I don't want to talk about it right now.." he hissed...

"But, I had no intention-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" he said as he punched me in the stomach very harshly... Suddenly, blood started to run down my tights... "Oh my god! **KABUTO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**"

***

**KABUTO'S POV...**

What have I done?! I just punched seven-month-pregnant Mamoru in the stomach!!! I had been reflexing for 2 minutes, since I placed Mamoru on a wheelchair and pushed her with all my strength to my laboratory... She was crying loudly, Sasuke would hear it anytime soon and kill me! "Mamoru! Hang on!" I tried to confort her but she kept saying between cries, "What have you done, what have you done?"

We reached the lab and I placed her on the exam table... I spread her legs, I couldn't help but blush, I dreamed of seeing this part of her but not in these circunstances!! I placed a hand in her private areas and started to pulse chakra, searching for a misscarriage or any damage... I was scared to death...

***

**BACK TO MAMORU'S POV...**

How could he blush under this circunstances? This was serious! It's my family we're talking about! Kabuto finished his exams, and looked up to give me inmediate results... "Mamoru-chan...............................your fine... The babies are fine, there's no danger, but try to stay in bed for the next few days.. Okay?" he said calmly... I gave a relieved sigh and carressed my round belly, "That's great to hear... Kabuto.." Did I just spoke to him? I should hate his guts, he almost killed my babies... As I remembered this my face became a knot of shock and anger.... "Mamoru? You okay?"

"Okay?! You almost killed my family!! You monster!!" I yelled as I got up from the exam table and walked slowly to my room... I wiped my tears as I walked through the hallways, and as always I bumped into some idiot who got in my way!

"What your freaking step idiot!!" As always, I treat strangers so nicely...

"Well, if it isn't Sasuke's girlfriend! Watch that belly of yours, you could kill someone!!" some random guy answered..

This guy had silver hair, pretty awsome body, he had a huge sword and shark-like teeth... I've never seen him before, but he knew Sasuke... Although I shouldn't trust strangers, this guy gave me a sense of friendship... "Who are you?" I asked..

"The name's Suigetsu baby!! I met your boyfriend a year ago in the Investigation Center... Now he called for us.. Ummm something to do with Orochimaru's death.. Oh Karin knows more... She was the one who talked to Sasuke.."

"Ok.. First, did you just say us? Second, who's Karin?"

"I would introduce you but... I got lost as hell in this place, can you guide me to his room?"

"Ok, but it's MY room.."

"Fine for me.."

"Great..."


	12. Encounter

"Sasuke! Here's some guy looking for you!" I said as I opened the door, just to find this red haired girl attempting to flirt with Sasuke... I could hear her coaxing words as I entered... "Sasuke-kuuun tell me!! You said you had a surprise for me!!"

Sasuke looked at me with a relieved face, "Karin, here's your surprise" he said as he gestured for me to come closer... He kissed me softly on the lips and held me close to him... "This is Mamoru-chan.. She's my fiancee..." he said as he carresed my belly soflty...

"Um... yeah sure.. You almost got me! Is this you sister or something?" she said as she put a hand on my belly.. "Having baby daddy troubles? Poor girl..." I could hit her, I could hit her badly!! But I was seven months pregnant! I just wanted to hit her because she was sooo right!! I WAS having baby daddy trouble.. I just ignored the old hag and looked at the other guy in the room... This guy was huuge! He had orange hair and blue eyes.. He had a wierd, totured look on his face.. I approached him.. "Are you... alright?" I asked... He looked at me, his eyes fixed on mine... "Ye-yes... I'm fine.. Thank you.." he stuttered... He was really scary, still I wouldn't get blown away by some big boy!

"Soo what's your name big guy?" I tried to keep a conversation...

"Juugo.."

"And where are you from..?"

"I'd rather not talk about that.. place.."

"Alright.. So what did you do at the Investigation Center?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh alright... It's okay if you don't want to tell me... I have my couple of secrets too.." I said and winked an eye at him... I turned around and walked to Sasuke's side, he held me lovingly... The sight wasn't pleasant for Karin.. "Mamoru... Could you get me something to eat? I'm starving, and I have some private matters to speak with the guys..."

"Alright.. I take this opportunity to go outside of this underground shithole... Is it okay?"

"Okay just get Kabuto to escort you, take your cellphone with you and be careful okay?" he said as he hugged me tightly to himself... He kissed me soflty before I entered the babies' room to change clothes... The three cribs were placed next to each other on one side of the room, we still didn't know what to expect so they weren't decorated... The room was sky blue and the ceiling looked like the sunset sky I missed so much... As I opened the walking closet doors, I stared at the maternity clothes... "I'm so fat..." I sighed... I picked a red shirt and some black pants with a huge elastic band on the front... My boobs looked unnaturally huge, but with that round belly, I was sure i would not rise the attention of any men... I sighed in relief.. Sasuke wanted Kabuto to escort me.. FUCK HIM! I don't want to see Kabuto ever again.. I prefer to deliver myself!! I brushed my hair carefully, and looked at that 17-year-old girl in front of me... Surprisingly my face hasn't changed at all with the pregnancy... I tried to pay no attention to it and tried to think of a good song...

***

**_KABUTO'S POV..._**

I needed a break... I almost killed Mamoru's triplets today! I was sexually frustrated and I needed to release some tension, and I would have to do it out of here... I had no option but to go to a... How did people call it these days? Brothel? Whorehouse? Whatever.. I needed a prostitute right now! I got some money and dressed nicely, brushed my hair and put some cologne on... I left the hideout quietly and started walking north, towards town...

***

**_BACK TO MAMORU'S POV..._**

My smile grew as I saw the lights, tall buildings, taverns, brothels, night clubs... The starry sky was outshined by the many lights of Otogakure... I could devise some drunkies on the other side of the street... Lots of food stands.. Ramen, sushi, fast food, TGI FRIDAY... I walked to a ramen stand, I haven't ate ramen since I was, some years ago, ejoying some at Ichikaru's with my former teammates... I tried to remember those times, times of happiness and carelessness... I saw Sakura some months ago, only the circunstances weren't those of a friendly encounter... Naruto... His crazy dreams of being Hokage... Gaara, my best friend, although we were from different villages... I heard he was alive, that Sasori's grandmother brought him back to life...

One of the babies kicked, snapping me out of those times, setting my feet on the present again... I order some misou ramen, just to please the urge for ramen... But i wouldn't be the same without everyone by my side... Suddenly, I heard a voice... It sounded do familiar... "Let's stop for some ramen Sakura-chan! My treat!" the voice said..

"Naruto, even if I said yes, you don't have any money.. Plus we're here looking for the hideout... Finding Sasuke-kun is important, right Sai?" another familiar voice..

"Hm.. Whatever..." this voice wasn't familiar to me at all...

"Oh please, Sakura-chan..."

"Alright, alright... I'm starving too so lets stop..."

Oh god! It can't be them!!!

My inner thoughts were interrupted by three people, entering the ramen stand... A pink haired girl, accompanied by two guys... A blonde spiky-haired one, and an onyx haired one (which I didn't know at all)... "So,so... Sakura-chan tell me again what happened When you fought Akasuna no Sasori! I just can't believe you saw a ghost!!" Naruto said...

"It wasn't a ghost... It was her! Mamoru-chan! Maybe she faked her death to join the Akatsuki or something... Since there is no medical record of an autopsy...." Sakura said..

"Yeah... You may be right..." the other guy said... This guy looked a lot like Sasuke.. I just glanced quickly from the corner of my eye, but I noticed this Sai-guy staring at me... "Um.. Miss, could you excuse me a second?" He said getting closer to me...

"May I help you?" I asked politely...

"You look somehow familiar to a friend of mine... How old are you?" he asked... I couldn't add a single year to my face... Maybe 2 to my body..."

"I'm... 17.."

"Really? So are we... What's your name?" His smile, somehow, had a hint of cruelty... I was trapped... With enough luck I could escape... But they'd still know that I'm alive... But I had no alternative..

"My name..My name is.." In that exact moment, Naruto and Sakura looked at me more carefully... They gasped...


	13. Encounter part 2

"Mamoru?!" they both shouted, shocked... I was done for, they recognized me, and to top it all.. I WAS PREGNANT!!! Sai grabbed me by the shoulders before I could even think of escaping... I, instinctively, put a hand on my huge round belly.. calling the attention to it... "Oh my god! She's pregnant!!" Sakura gasped...

"Mamoru-chan! Long time no see.. You look.. big!" Naruto said..

"Naruto there's no time for hello... Maybe Hirasawa-san would like to explain her disappereance!" Sai smiled... He was so creepy! I dig into my pocket for that ring Sasuke gave me and put it on without them noticing...

"Actually it's Uchiha-san..." I said as I showed them the ring...

"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted...

"So what about the fact that you faked your own death?" Sai insisted...

"I went on my own attempt to get Sasuke back..." I lied..

"And you failed... So you decided to vow loyalty to Orochimaru and become Sasuke's wife so early?" he guessed..

"No... Actually, Orochimaru is dead... And Sasuke is now Otokage, he forced me to be his wife... Otherwise I would get killed or worse..." I said..

"And I guess that's his baby right?" Naruto asked..

"Actually there are three of them in there... And I... don't know who's the daddy..."

"How can you not know?!" Sakura asked, shocked..

"Well, I can be Sasuke's, maybe Sasori's or Orochimaru's... I don't know.."

"How can you say that so easily?!" she asked

"I got used to the idea... This happened so fast.."

"We need to get you to Konoha! As the next Hokage, I forgive all your mistakes and take you in as a civillian, and as soon as you can you'll start your work as a Chunnin!!" Naruto proposed/declared...

"Are you insane?! I can't just leave Otogakure! You're going back to Konohagakure and I'm going home, to Sasuke!"

"We're three and you're one... You can't escape..." Sai said, gripping my shoulders tightly...

"Shit..." I whispered...

***

**_KABUTO'S POV..._**

My head hurt... I drank too much... I fucked too many girls... My dick hurt... I needed too eat something... I saw a ramen stand on the other side of the street, and without even looking back at the brothel I made my way into the stand... "Hello..MAMORU-CHAN?!" I was shocked... What was Mamoru doing so far from the hideout? There was some guy holding her down against her will... "Ka-kabuto!!" she stammered...

"What's going on?!" I asked..

"I wanna go home! Get me home... Back to Sasuke.."

"I'm sorry Mamoru-san... You're going back to Konoha with us.." the guy holding her said... Konoha ninjas? Here? Oh shit, we were in big trouble...

"IT'S YOU!! THE TRAITOR!" some blonde kid said... Wait isn't that Naruto?

"Greetings, Naruto-kun, I'm sorry but I need to take Mamoru-chan home... She can't fight in her condition..." I said calmly as I quickly moved and snatched Mamoru from the other guy... "We'll meet again.." I said as we disappeared in a poof of smoke...

***

**_BACK TO MAMORU'S POV.._**

"Mamoru?! Where the fuck were you?! I was so worried!" Sasuke shouted as he held me closely...

"I'm sorry.. I couldn't bring your food.."

"It's alright! You're safe that's what matters!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sasuke-sama I'll give the report tomorrow... I should go to bed..." Kabuto said..

"Alright.. Come on Mamoru... We should sleep too.." Sasuke gestured for me to come along...

"Yeah you're right..." I said as I headed back to MY room...


	14. Birth

**_6 WEEKS LATER..._**

It's been 6 weeks, and I haven't heard of Naruto or any of the Konoha ninjas... Since then Kabuto started being overprotective, same as Sasuke... They were always all over me, observing my everymove... I still go out to get some air and buy some food, but Kabuto is always there and he makes me use transform jutsu everytime we go out... Thanks to that I've become really great at transforming (I was good before but now I was great!)... My belly was huge! I would come into labor anytime... Now Sasuke tried to be with me 24/7... We were now staying in Orochimaru's former room, since it's bigger adn Sasuke is Otokage now... It had everything the other room had, the bathroom, the walking closets and the babies' room... "Mamoru! Are you paying attention?" Sasuke asked...

"Huh? Yeah.. What were we doing?"

"God, Mamoru... This is important! We'll have to start again..." he said as he paused the video... We were taking video birthing classes (I think that's how you call it...)... Because he could oviously not go out... Suigetsu and the others were staying here since I first met them... "Mamoru!" Sasuke exclaimed...

"I know! I know! I spread my legs and push!!" I said..

"It's not just that! You can't scream or your push won't be hard enough and the baby will drown in there!!" he said pointing to my belly...

"Oh come on Sasuke! I'm tired of this shit!"

"Well it looks like I'm the one worried about this!"

"Well at least you don't have to open your legs in front of Kabuto and push a baby out of vag!!"

"Damn it Mamoru! Your such a pain in the ass!!!"

"I'm a pain in the ass?! Well I won't bother you anymore! I'm out!"

"And where are you going? You have nowhere to stay in!"

"Then you're sleeping with Kabuto or something! Since you decided to give our old room to Juugo!!"

"Fine!!"

"Fine!" I shouted as he stormed out of the room...

***

"He said I was a pain in the ass!! Can you believe that?!" I cried...

"Fuck no! You're no pain in the ass babe... He's just mad! He loves you!" Suigetsu tried to console me...

"No he doesn't! He..."

"Mamoru... You okay?- HOLY CRAP! Okay did you just pee yourself or..."

"SHIT! DAMNIT! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! CALL KABUTO!!"

"Huh?! Yeah.. Okay!"

***

**"AHHHHHHHH!!! IT FREAKING HURTS!!!"**

"Mamoru-chan come on be strong!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Push!"

"AHHHHHH!!!"

"Don't scream! Don't you listen to me at all!!??" I heard a voice and felt someone holding my hand...

"Sasuke..."

"Yes, love?"

"You're a... DICK!!!"

"Push, Mamoru-chan!! I can see the head!" Kabuto shouted...

I pushed, and pushed, and pushed... And out of nowhere, there was the firstborn... Beautiful... Kept pushing, and the second came out, and so did the third and last boy... This one had something different, his hair... it was RED?! I started to fell numb, and suddenly everything became black...


	15. Forbidden Fruit: Final Decision

I woke up in the same bed... I felt like a weight had been lifted from me... I tried to get up but someone held me down... I looked down and saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully, his head resting on my lap.. "Hey, wake up lazy ass..." I whispered in his ear...

"Good morning, beautiful.."

"Good morning, daddy wannabe..."

He kissed me soflty on the lips and held my hand tightly... "Let me get Kabuto to bring the kids..."

"Yeah..."

He left the room... I felt.. whole... happy... The kind of feeling I used to have when I was with team 7 in Konoha... I thought I had left those feeling back there, but here they were again, warming my heart... Then, my mind set feet back on Earth... THE LAST BABY HAD RED HAIR! Could it be they were Sasori's? The other two had black hair... But I have black hair too!! Oh my god, I could cover the red hair but when the boys didn't develop sharingan Sasuke would know... But this kids had my blood, running through their veins!! I would protect them even if I didn't want to... Cause they are my kids!! "Mamoru-chan..." Kabuto called... I snapped out of it and looked at him... He had in his arms the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.. He had red hair with small pink highlights, just like the ones on my hair... Small hands that longed for something... Kabuto got closer to me and handed me the fragile-looking thing... I held him close to my chest, he held up his hands and reached my face, filling it with small touches, I rocked back and forth as my sight went blurry with tears... "What should I do now?" I asked Kabuto...

"Well it hasn't eaten yet..."

I blushed... "Then I'll feed him... J-just close your eyes..." I said

My boobs sure felt heavy... I let half my robe fall down and left my boob completely exposed... I let the baby do the rest... I just held him close to my chest... At first it hurt a little but I got used to it plus it was grade A+++ milk!!

"So are they Sasori's?" Kabuto asked

"I think... But still did you take blood samples?"

"Yes, I did.."

"What about Sasuke's DNA?"

"I have some blood samples from 2 years ago.."

"I think that'll work.."

"Alright then... You nervous?"

"A lot..."

"Don't be.. I'll protect you..."

"Thanks, Kabuto, for everything.."

"It's ok... Now I have to go to make the tests okay? Are you going to be fine on your own?"

"I'll be fine.. I'm still me! I kick ass!!"

"Alright see you later..."

I saw him leave, my held back tears flowed now... I looked at him again... "What should I do Hachi?"

_"Do what you always do... Run away.."_

"Yeah, that's a good idea... But first let's see how the tests go... I already know somewhere I can hide..."

_"You always go there when you feel confused, right... Do you think he'll take you in..."_

"Of course, it's my best friend we're talking about..."

_"How many lives have we lived.."_

"A lot..."

_"And here goes a new life, nee?"_

We both smirked... _**"This should be interesting..."**_


	16. SEQUEL!

**DEAR READERS: **

**ALRIGHT GUYS, I JUST CAN'T STOP DREAMING NEW IDEAS SO THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL... THIS TIME MAMORU WILL INVOLVED WITH ANOTHER NARUTO CUTIE, BUT THAT'S A SURPRISE!! ;P ANYWAYS! REVIEW MY STORY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I GOT SOME OF THOSE AWSOME COMPLIMENTS OF MY STORY!! I KNOW MAMORU IS KIND OF A SLUT BUT UNDERSTAND, I JUST CAN'T HAVE ONE GUY!! OUR HEARTS ARE TOO BIG FOR JUST ONE GUY!!! **

**LOVE, **

**MOST AWSOME ALEX! **

**PD. REVIEW!!!!!!!   
**


End file.
